madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Scavenging Locations
Scavenging Locations '''are places found all over the Wasteland in the 2015 video game, Mad Max. The player can access them to obtain various loot, but a good number of them are guarded by enemies. Description The size, shape, number of enemies and loot vary considerably between locations. There are caves, small emcampents, ruins, debris, bunkers, crashed ships or airplanes and metal buildings marked as scavenging sites. Others feature in Wasteland Missions and have their own location bio. Inside Max may find scrap, food, water, fuel, project parts, history relics, car bodies and high value vehicles. The locations are discovered by driving close to them or by completing the survey crew project in the Stronghold of that territory, thus revealing all of them on the world map. The map symbol is a yellow hand suggesting the action of picking up something. The locations which happen to have a water source also have a small water droplet on the symbol. After looting the entirety of a location, its marking disappears from the map, unless it posesses a water collection device, in which case a water droplet symbol will remain, now enlarged. There are four different kinds of scavenging locations, depending on wether they house enemies, or not, and which faction occupies it: * '''Debris Site - unoccupied locations, fairly common. * Scrotus Outpost - occupied by the War Boys. Since there are no Camps in the Dump region, the outposts here are bigger and fitted with better defences (snipers, thunderstick launchers and molotov slingers) and a higher number of warriors. * Buzzard Camp - occupied by the Buzzards. Common in the Dunes region. * Roadkill Camp - occupied by Roadkill, most common faction on scavenging locations. This is the only type of place they inhabit. Missions' Locations * Underdune - The underground interior of the Airport in the Dunes region. Featured during the Dance With Death story mission. It is a Buzzard Camp. * Thrall Rustler's Cave - Located in southeast Colossus. Featured in Lust For Powder, it is a Roadkill Camp. * Bay Bridge Station - Situated inside the Eastern Tunnels, Dry Gustie. It is featured in Ironclad Faith, afterwards it becomes accessible at any time. It is a Buzzard Camp. * Northern Tunnel - Situated in the Rot 'N' Rusties, featured during In The Buzzard's Belly. The specific mission area is not marked with the hand symbol, even though it has scrap to collect, but a marked Buzzard Camp inside the tunnel is very close, where the unique vehicle The Twelve is stationed. * The Stormdrains - Located on the big wall to the west of Dead Barrens Pass, featured in A Sign Of The Gods. It is a Roadkill Camp. * Underbelly - The underground part of Gastown. It includes the Bowels and is stated as a Scrotus Outpost. * Church - Located in the Dunes region, featured in Our Daily Bread. Marked simply as "Church" and initially vacant, several Buzzards appear after the player causes an explosion. * Tomb Of The Raider - Located in the southernmost caves of Parch Moon, featured in Ghosts Of The Past. The unique vehicle Demented Chariot is found here. It is unoccupied. * Arkytekt's Camp - Close to the Burning Mound, featured in Torch Them All. It is a Roadkill Camp * The O-Ring - Right next to the Mortal Bite Death Run, it's where the player meets the highly intoxicated Tenderloin. Trivia * The O-Ring is a ruined donut shop, named so after the mechanical seal, more specifically a type of gasket. The o-ring gasket has the shape of a donut, hence the mechanical reference easter egg. No enemies are present and two wastelanders can be found inside. Category:Mad Max (2015 video game) locations